Don't Mess With My Shipper
by ExcellentDriver
Summary: Angela is not very thrilled to hear about Booth's new girlfriend. And being Angela AND pregnant, she surely won't keep her mouth shut about what she thinks about the situation.


**This is just something that popped in my head after I watched the sneak peek on Regis & Kelly and got really pissed and felt like slapping Booth's face when he acted like a silly boy trying to make Brennan jealous showing her a picture of Hannah right after they met (because he was totally anxious to show her that damned picture).**

**And I felt so sorry for Brennan when she said "You arrested me once". Awww, Brennan. Hannah has to go before she even showed up!

* * *

**

.

.

.

She had been postponing that conversation with Angela since they came back to DC. If Brennan knew her best friend – and she did - she wouldn't be thrilled with the information she was about to provide her.

They'd been back to home for three days and the Jeffersonian was finally vacant from all the Ice Age exposition stuff. It was early afternoon and Angela asked to take a break and have a coffee – although she wouldn't drink coffee specifically because of her recently found pregnancy – with Brennan at the Royal Diner.

"It's amazing how although a lot of things had changed, some still just continues exactly the same, isn't it?" Angela smiled and took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Who would think I'd miss this old place when I had the most amazing_ cafétérias_ in Paris?"

Brennan just smiled, trying to figure out how she would tell Angela about Booth's new status.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? You've been acting very weird today." Angela squinted suspiciously.

"Oh, it's nothing."Brennan said quickly. "Did Booth tell you about his new girlfriend?"

_Okay. It was out. Done!_

"Booth got a girlfriend?" Angela dropped the spoon on her cup, making everyone at the diner look at them because of the noise.

"Seems like he fell in love in Afghanistan, yes." She nodded, suddenly seeming to be very interested in the cheap napkin holder.

"He fell in love in Afghanistan?" The artist asked doubtfully.

"Yes, she's a journalist." She tried not to show how much that bothered her. "Hannah. He seemed very excited about this new relationship… he told me it was serious as a heart attack, although, I fail to see how something similar to a heart attack could be anything good."

_Because, of course, that relationship was anything but good_, Angela thought.

"And when did he tell you about her?" Angela asked, suddenly very curious. That man had been drooling over her friend for the past seven years, she highly doubt he would get "head over heels" by someone else in such a small amount of time. Something did not smell good in that story, and she would found out what it was.

"Oh, that was right when we met as soon as we came back." Brennan told her and took a sip of her coffee. "We told each other anecdotes about our time apart and then he asked me if I found someone special while in the Maluku's, and I figured out he meant sexually. I learnt a lot about connotative words and popular culture those months in Indonesia." She added proudly.

"I see." Angela couldn't help smiling.

"So, I told him that due to the fact I was there working, I didn't have time or inclination to have intercourse. Then, as manners tell us to do, I asked him the same question, which he answered quite fast and eagerly took his cell phone from his pocket to show me a picture of her." Brennan frowned remembering how things went that night. She didn't want their first encounter to be about his new girlfriend. She had missed her partner so much those months they spent apart.

"Oh, I got it." Angela exhaled slowly, almost not believing he had done that.

"What did you got, Ange?" Brennan asked confused.

"Was she pretty?" She asked.

Brennan thought for a moment. She was way prettier than she'd like to admit.

"She was structured quite well." She looked down at her cold coffee. "You know, Booth's type for a girl: blonde, long hair, tall."

"Uh, I don't think so." Angela pursed her lips and gave her friend a knowing smile. "I think he's way more inclined to dark haired, blue-eyed, brainy scientists."

"I don't know what you mean with that." Brennan swallowed.

"I think it's obvious he's just licking his wounds and now wants to rub on your face how happy he is with his blonde bimbo." Angela grimaced. "Bastard."

"Ange-"

"Don't try to argue with me, Sweetie, I know way more about men than you do." Brennan stayed silently. She couldn't really argue about that. "It was really low from Mr. Studly to do that. And quite stupid, I have to say. It just proves he's with her to make you jealous or to prove something to himself." Angela rolled her eyes and then looked at her friend. "Although, it will be very interesting to see how he'll act around his so-called amazing girlfriend now that you are back and working together and you got this new sexy haircut and all. How did you find a hairdresser in that _Lost_ Island, by the way?"

"It was not the Lost-" Brennan decided not to finish that sentence. It was probably a popular reference she couldn't recognize. "And I did not cut my hair in beauty salon, Miss Wicks cut it for me after my constant annoyance with the longer hair while we were out in the warm weather. It was very uncomfortable to keep."

"Well, I bet he will kick the blonde bimbo in no time…" Angela smirked.

"He's happy, Ange, and I'm glad he found someone he likes that much."

_Liar._

"Of course." Angela let out a laugh. "I can see the happiness all over your face when you say that. You know, Bren, we should go shopping one of these days for clothes for you, because, no offence, those things you are wearing don't do anything for your physical attributes."

"There's nothing wrong with my clothing." Brennan squinted and looked down at her pale blue buttoned shirt.

"Sweetie, I was in Paris, trust me when I say your clothes are not right." Angela took another sip of her drink. "Besides, I will love to see Booth torturing that Christian-boy's mind of his because he's thinking about his amazing hot partner while doing dirty things with his stupid Barbie- girlfriend."

"Angela, I don't thi-"

"Come on, Brennan, I'm pregnant. There isn't much out there for me to have fun." Angela pouted. "Humor me."

"Bones! There you are!" Booth entered the diner and Angela snorted loudly so he could notice her displeasure by his presence.

"Oh, I think I gotta go." Angela opened a fake smile when she looked at Booth. "Hodgins wants me to make some origami to decorate his office. I'll meet you later to go with you to the mall, Sweetie."

"Hodgins wants origami to decorate his office?" Booth asked Brennan with a grimace on his face.

She just shrugged confused. She didn't know what Angela was talking about either.

"_Asshole_." The forensic artist huffed to him before she left.

"What was that for?" Booth's brows furrowed as Angela walked away.

Angela was usually very charming around him.

"I don't know." Brennan couldn't help feeling amused by her friend's attitude. "Maybe it's the pregnancy hormones."

.

.

.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated! :)**


End file.
